The present invention relates to producing sodium acetate polymer emulsion complexes and more particularly to producing such complexes in which the integrity of the polymer emulsion is maintained during the process so that a dry granular product is obtained, yet the emulsion has retained its original water relationship.
As is well known, polymer emulsions have many useful forms. Conventionally, they are produced in liquid form and are applied to a particular use in liquid form that are diluted to provide the desired concentration for the particular application. The storing, transporting and handling of liquid emulsions is obviously more complicated and difficult than were the emulsion in a solid form. Also, liquid emulsions are susceptible to freeze/thaw instability.
Sodium acetate is known for use in controlling acidity and as a dilutant, i.e. in dyestuff blends. Sodium acetate has also been used by the present inventor in a prior art process with dodecyl benzene sulfonic acid to produce sodium dodecyl benzene sulfonate as a dry detergent in granular form, but such prior art process involved a reaction of the sodium acetate and the dodecyl benzene sulfonic acid such that the dodecyl benzene sulfonic acid was changed chemically to sodium dodecyl benzene sulfonate and the process also involved a highly effervescent reaction that was difficult to control.